lienminhfandomcom-20200223-history
Bản mẫu:Champion data
}}} Bản mẫu này chứa nhiều mục dữ liệu có thể truy xuất độc lập về }|[[ }}}}]]|[[ }}}}]]}} dưới dạng giá trị của tham số của một bản mẫu có nhiều biến số để thay đổi (theo tiêu chuẩn). Nó là một bộ phận của một tập hợp những bản mẫu, bắt đầu với "Data" trong Category:Bản mẫu dữ liệu. Trang tướng * Các trang (thiết kế mới): ** } ** }}}}/Kĩ năng ** }}}}/Lối chơi ** }}}}/Lý lịch ** }}}}/Câu thoại ** }}}}/Phát triển ** }}}}/Lịch sử ** }}}}/Trang phục ** }}}}/Liên quan * Các trang (thiết kế cũ): ** } ** }}}}/Lý lịch|Lý lịch ** }}}}/Lối chơi|Lối chơi ** }}}}/Trang phục|Trang phục & Liên quan * Thể loại: ** }}}}|Thể loại tướng ** }}}} - trang phục|Trang phục ** }}}} - hình nền tải trận|Hình nền tải trận ** }}}} - lồng tiếng|Voice-overs ** }}}} - biểu tượng kĩ năng|Ability icons ** }}}} - video kĩ năng|Ability videos Các tham số }}| }}}||article name; needs to be specified only if it differs from }; in applications, use }}}} to link to the article (as has been done at the top of this page) |- |disp_name|| }| }}}||Tên tướng |- |fullname|| }| }}}||Tên đầy đủ của tướng |- |name|| }| }}}||Một di cổ được sử dụng trong bộ code cũ của Riot. |- |ms|| }| }}}||tốc độ di chuyển của tướng |- |range|| }| }}}||tầm tấn công của tướng |- |attack_delay|| }| }}}||sử dụng trong bộ code cũ của Riot. |- |as_base|| }| }}}||tốc độ đánh cơ bản trong trò chơi dưới dạng thập phân |- |as_lvl|| }| }}}||tốc độ đánh cộng thêm mỗi cấp (không bao gồm dấu %) |-2.1 |dam_base|| }| }}}||sức mạnh công kích cơ bản |- |dam_lvl|| }| }}}||sức mạnh công kích tăng mỗi cấp |- |arm_base|| }| }}}||giáp cơ bản |- |arm_lvl|| }| }}}||giáp tăng mỗi cấp |- |mr_base|| }| }}}||kháng phép cơ bản |- |mr_lvl|| }| }}}||kháng phép tăng mỗi cấp |- |hp_base|| }| }}}||máu cơ bản |- |hp_lvl|| }| }}}||máu tăng mỗi cấp |- |mp_base|| }| }}}||thanh tài nguyên cơ bản (100 cho nộ, nhiệt; 200/400 cho nội năng) |- |mp_lvl|| }| }}}||thanh tài nguyên tăng mỗi cấp (0 cho nộ, nhiệt hoặc nội năng) |- |hp5_base|| }| }}}||hồi máu cơ bản mỗi 5 giây |- |hp5_lvl|| }| }}}||hồi máu mỗi 5 giây tăng mỗi cấp |- |mp5_base|| }| }}}||hồi tài nguyên cơ bản mỗi 5 giây (0 cho nộ và nhiệt, 50 cho nội năng) |- |mp5_lvl|| }| }}}||hồi tài nguyên mỗi 5 giây tăng mỗi cấp (0 cho nộ, nhiệt và nội năng) |- |resource|| }| }}}||thể loại của thanh tài nguyên, thường là tài nguyên chính để sử dụng kĩ năng. Nhưng ngược lại, cũng phải không là một tài nguyên của tướng, không phải bất cứ tài nguyên nào (thanh thứ hai, v.v.). Ví dụ: Mordekaiser có "giáp" ở thanh tài nguyên, nhưng tài nguyên chính của hắn là "máu". |- |image|| }| }}}||hình đại diện tướng; ChampionSquare.png |- |title|| }| }}}||Biệt hiệu của tướng |- |herotype|| }| }}}||Vai trò chính của tướng theo phân loại của Riot |- |alttype|| }| }}}||Vai trò phụ hoặc bổ sung của tướng |- |rangetype|| }| }}}||Loại tầm đánh của tướng |- |date|| }| }}}||Ngày ra mắt (dd/mm/yyyy) |- |patch|| }| }}}||Bản cập nhật ra mắt |- |changes|| }| }}}||Bản cập nhật cuối được thay đổi |- |attack|| }| }}}||Đánh giá Sát thương vật lí trên 10 |- |health|| }| }}}||Đánh giá Chỉ số phòng thủ trên 10 |- |spells|| }| }}}||Đánh giá Sức mạnh phép thuật trên 10 |- |difficulty|| }| }}}||Đánh giá Độ khó trên 10 |- |ip|| }| }}}||Giá IP |- |rp|| }| }}}||Giá RP |- |skill_i|| }|;|0}}| }} }|;|1}}| / }} }|;|2}}| / }} }|;|3}} / }}||Kĩ năng nội tại đầu |- |skill_q|| }|;|0}}| }} }|;|1}}| / }} }|;|2}}| / }} }|;|3}}| / }}||Kĩ năng Q |- |skill_w|| }|;|0}}| }} }|;|1}}| / }} }|;|2}}| / }} }|;|3}}| / }}||Kĩ năng W |- |skill_e|| }|;|0}}| }} }|;|1}}| / }} }|;|2}}| / }} }|;|3}}| / }}||Kĩ năng E |- |skill_r|| }|;|0}}| }} }|;|1}}| / }} }|;|2}}| / }} }|;|3}}| / }}||Kĩ năng R |} Thông qua các tập hợp bản mẫu, những tên đã được chỉnh để dùng cho các tham số. (Tên các tham số được làm ngắn đi để giảm cho kích cỡ của bài viết và kích cỡ các bản mẫu để có thể chấp nhận được.) Tuy nhiên, không phải tất cả tham số đều cần có giá trị: một số tham số có thể không được sử dụng, trong khi số khác thì giá trị chưa được xác định. Bảng trên cho thấy tất cả tham số, và giá trị cho mỗi tham số, nếu nó xác định. Bỏ đi Những tham số sau đã không còn được dùng trên wiki này. }}| }}}|| Hồi máu cơ bản mỗi giây. |- |mp1_base|| }| }}}|| Hồi tài nguyên cơ bản mỗi giây. |- |hp1_lvl|| }| }}}|| Hồi máu mỗi giây tăng mỗi cấp. |- |mp1_lvl|| }| }}}|| Hồi tài nguyên mỗi giây tăng mỗi cấp. |} Riot cung cấp giá trị hồi phục mỗi 5 giây. Dữ liệu nguồn }|as_base thật là })}}}}, làm tròn đến số thập phân thứ 3 })round3}}}}Tốc độ đánh }|Vào cấp độ 18, tốc độ đánh là })*(1+ }/100*(18-1))}}}} class="wikitable" ! Name !! 1 !! 2 !! 3 !! 4 !! 5 !! 6 !! 7 !! 8 !! 9 !! 10 !! 11 !! 12 !! 13 !! 14 !! 15 !! 16 !! 17 !! 18 - }|attack_delay= }|as_lvl= }}} } }}}} Tạo bản mẫu dữ liệu mới Bản mẫu:Data/preload có thể được dùng để tạo bản mẫu dữ liệu mới. Wikitext có thể sao chép sao một bản mẫu dữ liệu mới. Cho những tham số không được sử dụng, có thể xóa đi. Với tham số được điền sau (có thể nhận chuỗi trống là một giá trị) có thể để lại wikitext để điền sau. Đừng quên tham số 1. }!Category:Bản mẫu truy xuất dữ liệu Đến đây, tài liệu hưởng dẫn được tạo tự động bởi Bản mẫu:Champion data.